wolves at sea
by TreyDavis73
Summary: Tori and cat. sisters? Zack and cody both still heartbroken after bailey and mya left. Wolf spirits awakend and a new adventure. terrible summary great story
1. Chapter 1

Tori's pov Today was tiresome school was okay I saw my fraternal twin sister its good we don't look exactly alike oh almost forgot. My name is Victoria Vega I was raised by a family that's not my birth family I have a sister who really needs a chill pill her name is trina. But my real birth twin sister she is the short red head her name is caterina. The only reason we are separated is for our safety. We are werewolves at a young age we were taught about the life of a wolf and how to hone in on our individual skills and learn to keep our shifts inside unless we need it. We were told of another set of twins born on the exact same day as we were our birthday is in a month and a half may 15th. Those twins posses a wolf spirit that if they work together would be impossible to beat. Cat and I look each other in the eye at the exact same time when we hear a distant howl in the wind... "MOM!" We both say at the same time we turn towards the door in a full blown sprint. No one saw us go we were at the woods before anyone could say what was that. (tori and cats mom pov) When my daughters show up they can see the worry in my face as the families I sent them with are here with me. "mom what's going on" cat asks me "sweet caterina you and your sister have to go away for a while." she looks at me scared and tori gives the weepy face "but why" she asks I have to explain what happened to "your brother has been killed." both of them burst into tears I feel so bad for having to tell them they have to leave their friends behind. "who killed him" tori asked through her sobs "I'll tell you later now we have to pack. Now!" (tori pov) I sit silently waiting to get to where I need to go then my mom turns around. "tori, cat I need you to listen close you two are allowed to be sisters here but you will be on a boat until graduation remember those twins with the powerful alpha spirit I told you about?" Cat and I nod then she starts again "well you will meet them on this boat the thing is they don't know about themselves" as she talks we walk up the dock and I see one of the cutest boys ever he's blond a little taller than me and has deep blue eyes I hear a name..."Cody" 


	2. Cody and Zack

(Codys pov)

I'm leaving my cabin for the first time in like two weeks. On the last day of school Zack and I were about to take Bailey and Mya to this fancy resturant on shore but when we got there there was a note from Bailey and Mya saying

We are extremly sorry and sad to tell you this but it's over our cabin has been cleaned out and we are leaving the ship and we are over we are so sorry.

Bailey & Mya

It was bad that Zack found the note first because immediately after he went out and found the first girl he could find and had sex with her he is such a player. Anyway I was leaving my cabin walking towards the sky deck and standing on the ramp to the boat was the most beautiful girl ever then the weirdest thing happened everything around me tuned out I got a major migraine I was about to turn and leave and find Zack but I stopped and I heard her name"Tori"

(Zacks pov)

It has been a long day at the smoothie bar and I just wanna go too my cabin and be alone. Cody and I decided to stay on the ship and work to make some extra money. But really it's just hard to forget what happened two weeks if I stay on this stupid boat I won't. But I see the prettiest girl ever. She has beautiful red hair she is short and the same age. I zone in on her only and she outs coming to the smoothie bar. "Hiiiiii" she says as she sits and the voice oh my goodness. "Hey I'm Zack would you like a smoothie?" She nods I turn around and make the smoothie. She starts talking to me "I'm Caterina but all my friends call me Cat." When I turned around a migrane hit me hard I told myself just five more minutes and I'll be off for the next two weeks. I handed her the smoothie and our hands touched and my migraine went away for that instant. Then Cody shows up with this brunette girl who stands next to cat and whispers in her ear then Cat and her leave. "What was that all about I turned to Cody and asked he shrugged and started to wall after them that's when I noticed my shift was over jumped over the counter and followed them. We stopped when we made it to the girls dorms they motioned for us to come on to their cabins. I guess they had their stuff dropped here before the explored they sat on one bed Cody and I sat on the other. The brunette began "hi I'm Victoria but everyone calls me Tori." Then Cat said "Hello I'm Caterina but as Zack already knows people call me Cat." Tori began again saying that Cody and I are special and when the time comes we will be released. I tuned out again when cat and I locked eyes I got knocked out of my own mind when Cody nudged me and tori said watch this. And she turned into a wolf. Cody and I nearly jumped out of our boxers. When she turned back I asked "what are you?" She retorted with "what are we." I looked at cat and her eyes are glowing blue. She said that they are werewolves and that Cody and I contain something that is almost impossible. We are ALPHAS! or whatever that means I'll ask Cody later. As we left I asked "what the hell was that?"


	3. Chapter 3: tonight!

(Tori's pov) As I watched them leave a smile etched across my face. I knew they were the twins mom told us about because of the spark I felt when I touched Cody. "Tori I like the Zack one." Cat said aloud but when I looked down at her I knew she meant to keep it inside. "Great because I like his brother." (Zacks pov) "Cody mind telling me what we are doing in your cabin, hey! Is that my laptop?" I asked knowing it was mine. "Yes after you dropped mine in the hot tub I took yours because mom said I could" he replied smirking I remembered that happening but think mom would give him my computer. "What are you looking up anyway?" I asked coyly "lycanthropy" Cody replied "my question is what in the sam hell is lycanthropy?" "its the study of werewolves something apparently we are. he said "oooh so codes I think you like the brunette don't you." I ask laying on the bed. He sighed and decided not to answer me "well if you must know I like cat." I stood up attempting to walk across the room then cody stopped me. "Zack promise me you won't try to take advantage of this girl." he said while i tower over him and I am much stronger but he is cunning sly and smart. Whoa maybe that's why they said we must always be close we are the perfect match if we are together. (Third person pov) Zack and Cody stay in Zacks room planning on how to get more info out of Tori and Cat two familiar people are planning an attack on the ship everyone else is fine except the boys…. (Cats pov) Today was great I saw Zack while I was sunbathing he smiled but I acted like I didn't see it he got even bolder when he gave me a free smoothie. The peach mango is starting to become my favorite flavor and he's starting to become my favorite worker. "Zack?" I ask shyly knowing I'm not shy at all. "When do you get off?" He looked at me confused "I get of at eight why?" He asked "come to my cabin to pick me up for a movie." I say. Before he can speak I'm gone back to my cabin to prepare. ************************** Tori's there taking to Cody via webcam about school. "Come on guys its summer." I close Toris computer she turns to me and notices I instantly look sad. "What's wrong." She asks. "I'm going to the movies with Zack today but since we are on this boat I don't know whether too be airhead cat or real cat I've showed a mix of both but I don't know." I was on the verge of tears because I've gotten to know Zack and Cody very well over the last month I like zack as much as Cody likes Tori. Its not fair!. "Look sis I'll help you but first lets wash majority of the red dye out of your head. New cat tonight!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4:New Cat Disclaimer: I don't own slod or victorious. (Zacks pov)

Man I can't wait for my date with Cat tonight. I am gonna take Codys advice forget Mya but not try to womanize who ever is next like I did right after it happened. When Bailey and Mya left. I thought they loved us, cared about or feelings. I kept running these things through my head. I ran my fingers through my hand and looked at the cabin that used to belong to Bailey and London then Bailey and Mya when London went off surprisingly to college who knew she was actually smart! I was just about to knock when the door flew open revealing the most beautiful girl ever. Mya who? "Wow cat you look amazing." She really did I guess she wanted to try something new she washed the red dye out of her hair now its a beautiful jet black like her sisters its flowing down her back she has on a green drees that stops just above the knee and green open toed flats. Woah where did that come from I shouldn't be staring but I can't help it. She looks so beautiful and she's wearing my favorite color. "Thanks." She said and started blushing. She's dressed like we are going on a picnic. Oh wait we are the movie on the skydeck. I kinda feel over dressed jeans button down and my vans. Nah I'm okay. "Ready to go" she's nodded I didn't know whether to grab her hand or what. *************************************************************************

(Cats pov)

He's so adorable when he.. Woah I just said Zack's adorable, well he is and he obviously sees me for me I had told him about the dumb act I put up at my old school. What he said surprised me he acts dumb for the girls. That if he was nerdy like Cody he wouldn't be as popular as he is. I told him we can work together on this not putting up an act thing. Next thing we know the movies over and the skydeck is empty except for us. He helps me off the ground I guess he's not use to the wolf strength. Oh yea Tori and I have been secretly training them to use their wolf powers. Their full powers won't take effect until being bitten by another wolf I.e me and Tori. So anyway he pulls kinda hard and I land against his rock hard warm chest. The body on this boy mmmm. "Cat you ok?" He asked I nodded why have I been just nodding towards him. He was a gentleman and walked me to the door of my cabin we said our goodbyes but something inside said slow down before you turn the key. Low and behold Zack grabbed my arm spun me around and planted a soft long lasting we need air fireworks exploding over the ship kiss on my lips I deepened the kiss by wrapping my arms around his neck I forgot I had already unlocked the door and started to open when we fell inside and on Toris bed I saw the craziest thing. Tori and Cody making out.

(Third person pov)

"Cody!" Zack yelled "Zack!" Cody yelled "Cat!" Cat yelled for herself. everyone except a grinning mischievous looking Tori was surprised by tonights events like she's known the whole time this was going to happen.

(Zacks pov)

"Cody cabin now!" We walked in silence all the way to the cabin. Cody and I finally got a cabin together for our last two years on the ship. Man I'm gonna chew him out when we get home. He unlocked the door. We were both pulled in by something strong I don't know what it was but it had sharp teeth and blonde hair weird. Then another with jet black hair the last one smaller had a scent all to familiar. And the blonde one sounded vaguely familiar to "BAILEY, MYA!" I yelled right before Tori and Cat came in and ran them off but right before they left I felt a sharp pain on my side and passed out all I remember is Cat putting me in bed. Then waking up to the beauty that is her smile saying. "What the hell happened last night?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own slod or victorious Chapter 5: complications

(Zacks pov)

I attempted to sit up but my whole body was numb. I look over trying to look at cody but cat is still in my bed so I said the first thing that came to mind. "Hey beautiful." She smiled and giggled man I can't get enough of her . "What happend last night I thought I saw Mya and Bailey." I asked but in a matter-of-factly tone said it. She looked at me puzzled "Cody can't remeber anything after you said what the hell was that at the door." Oh that's why Cody was allowed to sleep longer. "Ok now explain to me why I can't move." I saw her watching my abs as I breathed not even acknowledging I'm speaking. You might have thought Cody and I were on steroids but in the last month of wolf training we buffed up like crazy. I'm still the bigger twin but we are equally buffer.

(Cats pov)

"You just wait like ten minutes and the seditives will ware off. By the time Tori and I come back you and Cody need to be up washed and in workout clothes am I clear. Ugh why does he have to be so hot. I mean I couldn't stay serious much longer if I had to keep looking at him. I exited their cabin and walked towards mine trying to find my sister when I saw the blonde and the brunette from last night I almost jumped into full attack mode but instead I sat at a table close enough so I could hear the conversation. Blond(BaIley): Mya we will have the alphas on our side don't worry if you know Zack and Cody like I do they will forget about those two Hollywood skitches in a milasecond. Brunette (Mya): I hope this plan of yours works Bailey Hmm Mya and Bailey I'll have to remember that. Now I have to tell Tori.

"Tori!" Those she-wolves from last night are back and on the boat. I think they are students here!" My big sister came out of the bathroom in her gym clothes I had yet to change into. Oddly she wasn't shocked at all. "Yeah I know we have to get ready and get back to their cabin hurry Cat." With the ske of my head we were like poetry in motion.

(Codys pov)

I slowly awoke to a voice calling my name. It was Tori. "Cody do you remember anything from the last ten minutes?" All I remember after that was nodding back to my pillow. Now I'm being awaken by another voice the voice attached to my big brother Zack. He has matured allot over the pass month. Probably he's the stronger wolf. "I'm awake dick." He laughed then got all serious like instantly telling me to put on my gym clothes. I went into the bathroom and took a shower came out in only my shorts only to see Tori and Cat were already here but something is wrong with Zack like all the confidence flushed out of him. "Cody, Bailey and Mya are back on the ship." He said that trying to remain calm but like at the same time Idid we both plopped down on his bed. Shocked that they would even think about coming back and why?

(Toris pov)

"Guys look at me. Those two are bad news they are dangerous creatures okay?" They nodded I'm not sure they get it. "They broke into your room last night. Zack you think it was a nightmare but it wasn't. They came to bite and brainwash you. As the most powerful alpahs to ever live your full powers had to be unlocked by a she wolf bite, that was suupposed to be Cat and I. They bit both of you last night we got here before the brainwashing ritual bur they will try again before the full moon. And guess what your first full moon is in two days. You will be staying in Cat and mines room with us. I will brainwash Moseby into over looking it. Now Cody my I speak with you alone ?" I motioned to the bathroom and he followed me in. "Cody are you familiar with spirit locks?" "You mean the bonding of two wolf spirits to eachother? Yeah I know about it whah..." And I kissed him didn't have time to think or finish his sentence. "Your my spirit lock Cody it took me a while bur once your wolf spirit was opened by that bitch it became clear my mind cleared on everything. Its you Cody its you. "

(Third person)

In the room listening Zack and Cat have a heart to heart. "Cat do you think you have a spirit lock?" She looked at him with her big brown eyes and that eye contact said it all. He opened his mouth and whispered in her ear "I think your my spirit lock Cat you are the only thing I think about you have to be the one." As if on cue Cody and Tori came out of the bathroom to find Zack and cat making out when their presence was known at the same time both couples said aloud "I found mt spirit lock!"

The wall over in the next room Bailey and Mya were listening. "Now what Bailey?" ..."Plan B."


	6. Author Note

A.N so sorry i haven't updated yet UK lost Monday night and i was pretty bummed out so i forgot but it will be up around 8 or 9 tonight and coming soon is a teenwolf sterica story i'm brewing up so stay tuned #73 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't, I want but don't own SLOD or Victorious

(Third person)

Bailey and Mya were sitting in their new cabin going over their plan.

"We bit them both but nothing has changed." Mya shot a concerned glance in Bailey's direction after she had said that Bailey perked up to respond. "Well I know the bite you gave Zack will come in handy." Mya looked confused. "How will that help us?" Mya asked not understanding. "Well you know how I showed you the different types of bites a wolf can give?" Mya nodded "Well the bite I told you to give to Zack was not only to bring out his wolf but it also put him under your control. You can know control Zack with your mind but you have to be very close to him for it to work." Bailey had explained it all but now Mya wants to try it

(Mya's pov)

I walked to the sky deck where I knew he was, and there he is with HER on his lap ugh! Why did Bailey drag me into this I could have gone on oblivious in life to the fact that I'm a werewolf. I sit at a table about three or four feet from him and concentrate on him _"Get her off your lap NOW!" _ Strangely he did as I instructed and she asked what's wrong. _"Tell her that you are breaking up with her and going to get back with your ex Mya."_ Again he did as he was told and Cat ran off crying. But I had one more thing for Zack _"Come find Mya put her on your lap and make out with her. Oh and swear your allegiance to Bailey and Mya's pack to be their alpha and take out Cody, Cat and Tori." _I got my wish and he did as he was told. I could get used to this I said smiling into the kiss Zack planted me with.


End file.
